


Looking After

by Genkai



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story set in 2007 where Hammond isn't married or a father. But he still has Top Gear Dog and as such, needs someone to look after her while he goes off to film in the US. He ends up befriending a lovely woman at the local dog-park and decides she would be a great fit for his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking After

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a few one shots but so far none of them feature our cute hamster. I wanted to do something with the beach since it is Summer and someone on tumblr requested it but after a few attempts, I wasn't happy with the direction. So this will do for now, folks. Enjoy. This is no way relates to any of my other stories. Oh and the crash never happened either. *hugs Hammond*

While I'd love to live out in the countryside, that wasn't a possibility for me. I had to pick someplace closer to work in the city. Since May and Clarkson weren't fond of the wilderness or camping like I was, they had very little sympathy for me when I moaned about being bored, stuck indoors. What I liked most about the countryside were the animals and weather. They were diverse, unlike the constant rain and squirrels I saw in London. I lived in Hampstead Village which was in Central London, but wasn't too overcrowded. It did make for meeting up with my mates easier, and there were a few quiet parks nearby. 

Since it was slightly upscale, I had good privacy. I knew some of my neighbors in the other apartments but we weren't very close. All we shared were polite greetings and the typical exchange of commenting on the weather or what a busy day its been. Since Top Gear was going better than anyone could have hoped, I was glad to get away from the fuss of fans. Even so, whenever I got home after filming, I couldn't help but hate my lonesome flat. Something was missing. I didn't have much time for dating and even if I did, I suspected it wouldn't go very well due to my growing celebrity status.

While I briefly considered getting a roommate, I quickly brushed the idea aside.

I wasn't that desperate. 

Yet.

Still, I thought about a pet.

What kind of pet? I liked any sort of animal but the one I kept thinking about the most was a dog. They were best known for being man's constant companion, a best friend, a loyal dog would always be happy to greet me or keep me company. And I would love an excuse to go for walks. If I asked Jeremy to walk around town, the old oaf would bitch about not wanting to. And May had the pace of a ninety year old man on his deathbed. Sometimes I cursed my mates for being so lazy. But a dog would help solve my problems of loneliness and boredom. So I ended up going to a shelter and picked out a scruffy labradoodle.

I named wasn't sure what to name her but I would worry about it later. For now I wanted to get her home to see if we'd be a good fit. It only took two days for her to nuzzle her way into my heart. She was so sweet and not too hyperactive. I invited Jeremy and James over to meet her and Jeremy came up with a crazy idea to include her in some of the Top Gear stunts and shots. I wasn't sure but decided it wouldn't hurt, as long as we were careful. And it worked out, we took her on set and it was decided she'd have the simple name of Top Gear Dog, or TG for short. I was happy to have someone to cuddle with when the news came on, or when I was having a shitty day.

\- - -

Having taken a tour of Europe over a summer while I was finishing college, I had quickly fallen in love with England.

And once I finished my degree in Zoology, I decided to make the big move and relocate there permanently.

My parents weren't too supportive but I understood their concerns.

Even so, I couldn't just stay in Minnesota forever. It may be a good thing that I didn't have many friends because moving wasn't that hard. The goodbyes weren't long and neither was the packing. I found a small apartment in Hampstead and the girl I was sharing it with seemed relatively normal enough. She was a baker for a local bakery and we got to know each other fairly well. She was rather interested in the USA so in exchange for my stories of home, she brought home cookies and other pastries. I ended up finding a job at a local museum. It wasn't my ideal job but I knew I would find a better fit in due time. 

Right now I just needed to focus on paying rent. With a roommate, that was still tough to do. After a month of living in London, I finally felt comfortable enough to get a pet. My roommate, Hannah, was fine with it and we agreed to both share responsibilities when needed. I had a feeling she was just being nice and that I'd have to do all the work. But it would be my dog, so I understood that. I went to a local store and ended up getting a dachshund who was a year old. She was a black and tan mini and I decided to name her Muffin. It was a bit girly but I didn't have any better ideas. Though I also happened to be eating a chocolate chip muffin at the time, courtesy of Hannah.

So now we were three peas in a pod.

It was a sunny January morning was meant it would probably rain at any minute, because sun rarely existed in London. So I wanted to take advantage of the, obviously fluke, weather. I grabbed Muffin and headed out and down the two flights of stairs to the street level. Not many people were awake though there were still some people driving around. It was a quiet Sunday and I was sure most people would be sleeping in, paying no mind to the warm weather outside. They'd be sorry for missing out. But to be safe, I did have an umbrella in hand when it did inevitably begin to rain. I didn't mind it though, I had moved to London, I knew what I was getting into.

As I jogged across the intersection, I waved to a passing cyclist. They were everywhere so I decided to try and befriend them, rather than yell at them for being everywhere like the pesky insects back home in Minnesota. I had on a pair of maroon jogging pants and a black sweatshirt. I had my dirty blond hair down to help cover my ears, it reached just the tips of my shoulders. I had it long before moving overseas but since I wanted several changes, I had cut it off and now I was regretting it, since it didn't provide much warmth for the winter. I tried to remind myself that there would be sun eventually. Someday. 

\- - -

I decided to take TG for a walk. The morning was looking good and I was up early anyway, so why not try to be productive? I headed to the local dog park and began to patrol the damp grass. No one else was around. it was a bit eerie. In hand, I had a cup of tea which I brought from home. I walked around, keeping TG on her leash as it was the rules. I wanted to let her off it, since she was well behaved and there wasn't anyone else around. But before I could continue to slyly plot, I spotted someone enter the gated grassy park and my heart dropped. So much for that idea. I looked to TG who was wagging her tail at the newcomers. I took a drink of tea and figured I could be polite and say hello, since no one else was around.

"Hi. Morning." I raised my thermos to her.

She walked over with her tiny sausage shaped dog. "Morning." She smiled. "Guess no one else appreciates sunshine." She said. I could tell by her lack of accent that she wasn't from around here. 

"Guess not, lucky us." I replied.

\- - -

Upon entering the park, I noted that I was alone, that was until some guy shouted out to me. I hadn't been expecting it but I figured it was better to make friends, than to pretend the other didn't exist. We chatted and I noticed his scruffy dog checking mine out. Muffin was alright around other dogs. She would sometimes bark an awful lot, but she didn't bite. Thankfully her disposition was great, she had been trained pretty well by someone. "Yeah." I replied to him. "Your dog is cute. Labradoodle?" I asked him, though I was pretty sure I was right. I was just making small talk until we both surrendered to the silence.

"Yep."

"What's her name?"

"Top Gear Dog." He replied.

"What?" I wasn't sure what that meant. He fumbled slightly and fidgeted. I vaguely recognized the man, he was from a tv show. I knew it was about cars though I rarely had time to sit down and watch tv these days. Back home I did, but now I was trying to be more of an adult and sadly, that meant being less of a tv snob.

\- - -

It was a little embarrassing to have to explain the name to a pretty girl but it couldn't be helped now.

"Well...TG for short." I said as she nodded, though I could tell the dots weren't connecting for her. "Um what's yours named?" I asked.

"Oh, Muffin." She licked her lips. She seemed a bit sheepish about her own choice as well.

"You gonna eat her?" I teased, smiling a little.

"No!" She pouted and gave me a look, though I could tell she knew I was joking. "I'm uh Anabelle." She held out her hand to shake mine but noticed my hands were full. "Um hello." She then just waved with her free hand instead.

"I'm Richard." I replied.

\- - -

Richard! That was his name! He was cute. At least five years older than me, possibly more but he was so cute, I didn't care if he was 100, not that he looked anywhere near it. I looked back down at our dogs and then I heard a clap of thunder. I groaned and pulled open my umbrella and Richard pulled up the hood of his windbreaker. He had on jeans and a blue windbreaker, simple. I liked it. "I guess the sun doesn't favor our company." I said sarcastically and bent down to pet Muffin. "May I?" I paused before I pet TG.

"Sure, she's a good girl." He said with a smile. I patted her head and smiled, she was a good dog indeed. 

"She's lovely." I felt his eyes on us and I slowly got up as rain began to fall from the sky which was now turning grey like month old meatloaf. "Well we better go. It was nice meeting you and Top Gear Dog." I told him and stepped back, pulling my small legged dog with me. He didn't say anything and I was suddenly nervous. His smile was brighter than any sunlight I'd ever been in. I made it back to my apartment and saw Hannah was still fast asleep. For the rest of the day I tended to some job leads and made a big stew for dinner. Muffin was content to lay in her bed and sleep the day away. 

I envied her.

\- - -

After Anabelle left, I quickly did the same, finding no reason to stick around.

It was raining and TG was my only comfort.

Not that was terrible but having met a sensible normal girl with a funny dog, I couldn't help but prefer more of her company. But I headed home anyway and for the next two days I went to work as usual. We planned episodes and went over stuff with Jeremy who was at the helm along with Andy. I found myself thinking back to that day in the park. The morning where sun wasn't quite meant to shine. I had only her first name to go off of and her dog. But I didn't want to sift through Myspace or something. I wasn't that kind of guy. 

On the third day, a Wednesday, I ended up making a trip to the park after work. I had a lot on my mind and most of it was now work related. A few other owners and their dogs were around, running around or just chatting. I sat down on a bench and looked down at TG. I had to go to America for a special episode but that meant either taking her with us, which could be taxing in her and the crew, or leaving her behind in some kennel. I didn't feel right about doing either. None of my mates felt inclined to offer and I wasn't sure what I would do. Thinking this far ahead when I got her, was something I should have done.

"Hey Richard, hey TG." I heard someone greet.

\- - -

I decided to head out after work. I wanted to stretch my legs and though Hannah said she walked Muffin, I could tell Muffin still wanted to run around a bit more. I saw Richard sitting down and I wondered what could be weighing him down. 

"Oh hey Anabelle." He looked up and I sat down beside him.

"Is something wrong?" I wasn't sure if I shouldn't have asked because I hadn't yet figured out when the locals were being polite and when they wanted to mind their own business. "Does TG want her name changed?" I teased, tilting my head his way.

"No...I'm going away for work and I don't know what to do with TG." He said.

"Oh. No one can look after him?"

"No." He shook his head.

\- - -

I knew most people wouldn't understand my troubling situation but it seemed like Anabelle really did. She was an animal lover, I could tell. "I'm sorry...um...I know putting an ad out could be crazy, you don't know who responds to those things." She sympathized. I glanced to her but didn't say anything, as I wasn't sure what to say. "This might be weird of me to offer...but I could look after her, I mean by now you realize I'm not a serial killer." She said.

"Really?" My eyed widened.

"Oh wait...my flat is small enough as it is. I don't think my roomie would like a second dog, even if it's temporary." She reconsidered.

I bit my lower lip and thought for a moment, "Well you could stay in my flat, look after it, get my mail, and uh Muffin is welcome too." I said, offering a weird idea of my own.

"Hm." She hummed.

\- - -

I wasn't sure how to respond.

It was a crazy idea but it made sense. Somewhat.

"Okay...how much? How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'll be gone nine days, I can pay you fifty pounds a day." He suggested.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged, still a bit in awe over this odd deal we were striking up. We didn't know one another after all. This was a gamble. We were either very trusting or very stupid. "When are you leaving?" I asked him.

"I leave Friday."

"Okay...how about we meet up tomorrow and chat further so we're both fully on board."

\- - -

"Great." I nodded to Anabella, quite relieved that this might work out.

We parted ways after exchanging numbers and I headed back home, feeling much better. The following day, we decided meet up for dinner, leaving the dogs at home. We met at a local pub and we sat down to chat. I order chips and a beer, while she ordered some wine. "So...it's a little funny not seeing you and TG together." She said nervously as she took a cup and ate it.

"You're missing your tiny accessory too." I pointed out and took one as well.

"Hey, I've got you still." She joked. I smiled and blushed a little. The drinks we ordered were then set down in front of us, much to my relief. She turned the bar-chair towards me, swiveling a bit. "I do have a degree in Zoology." She then told me. "I know my way around animals. I wanted to become a vet but for now this will do."

"Oh? That's pretty cool." I nodded and took a drink.

"I guess but it's not paying the rent just yet." Anabelle said.

\- - -

"Oh, finding the right job takes time. A lot of trial and error." Richard told me as we continued to drink and snack.

"Yeah right." I just sighed. I wanted my dream job now, not in five years. "Easy for you to say, you already have yours."

"You think so?" He raised a brow.

"I saw clips of you on tv, you drive around and travel the world. How cool is that?"

"You were checking me out." He said.

"What? No." I blushed. "You just came on. There was nothing else to watch!" I insisted.

"Admit you were checking me out."

"Yeah to make sure I wasn't walking into a creepy dungeon." I pouted.

\- - -

"Yeah I use Top Gear Dog to pick up cute girls and then make them feel sorry for me and they then want to look after my labradoodle which is all a clever ruse so I kidnap and kill them." I grinned. Anabelle rolled her eyes and took another drink from her glass.

"Whatever, you think I'm cute. Haha." She shrugged.

"That makes two of us."

"What?" She looked at me, confused.

"I'm cute, and so are you."

"You're cute?" Anabelle laughed.

"Yes I am. You don't think so?" I asked her.

"You're okay I guess." She glanced off.

\- - -

I couldn't let the guy know I thought he cute, more than cute actually. He was totally handsome. And funny and sweet. Was he gay? Was he single? I had no idea but I at least knew I had to keep everything cool. The rest of the night, we ordered dinner and another round of drinks. We talked about work and dogs. We ended up hailing taxi cabs around ten thirty, which we admitted was a bit late for us. We parted ways and it was agreed that I'd stay over at his flat with Muffin and TG while he was away filming for work. I was a little envious that he was going to the States. I hadn't been home since I had moved out, nearly three months ago.

Money was tight so I figured I would try and do it for mother's day, or possibly father's day. Being away during the holidays was hard but having Hannah and Muffin around took the sting off of being in a new city. But for me, it wasn't too new. I had spent a fair amount of time in London back in college and I was happy to be where I was. I just missed my family. Friday morning soon came and I packed a bag and left Hannah a note since she was at work already. I took a cab and Muffin and I were soon standing outside Richard Hammond's apartment. I knocked and waited.

\- - -

I had packed enough and spent as much time fawning over TG when there was a knock at the door. I fumbled with the locks and opened it to see Anabelle standing in the hallway. "Morning, come on in. Thanks again for doing this. We really appreciate it." I said and motioned her in. I took her bag and set it down and shut the door behind her and her dachshund. "Um make yourself at home, I'm about to go actually. TG just ate, I left a note of likes and dislikes." Though we had already covered everything, I wanted to be sure the ladies of the house would be comfortable. "Uh money is on the counter too, I left a bit extra for food, you know whatever."

"Oh you didn't have to." Anabelle smiled and Muffin scurried off to find her playmate. Anabelle looked to me and I grabbed my bag, almost taking hers by mistake. "Don't want mine, not unless Clarkson and May want to see you in stockings." She joked. I shook my head and as I moved into the doorway and opened the door, I looked back over at her. I wasn't sure what to do. A handshake? A hug? A wave? Well she did give me one first, back at the park. "Bye." She said as I waved to her though I felt utterly ridiculous afterwards. I headed off and I heard the door shut behind me. I rubbed my face and felt like an utter pillock. She was cute, why couldn't I just give her a bloody hug?!

\- - -

When Richard waved to me, I held back a laugh though I was more disappointed than amused.

Still, I shut the door and headed off to go take a look around. I wasn't surprised to see he had a great view of the city. He lived on the seventh floor and had a corner apartment. It had two bedrooms, one which was converted into an office/guest room. He had a nice open living area and cooking area. He had a very modern style but I could tell he liked to be comfortable and cozy. I found TG's dog bed in the living room. She had some toys and Muffin had already curled up under the heated blanket and made herself comfortable. I pulled out my cell phone and sent Richard a text, sure that he wasn't yet at the airport.

[Hey! Have a great time, knock em dead!] I sent to him and then realized I sounded weird. Or fake.

Know em dead?

I rolled my eyes and just went to make myself some tea and check out what his fridge looked like. From its contents, I could tell he was single. And there were only family photos around so I felt a little better. I got a text back from him three minutes later as I was picking out my tea cup.

[Thanks, if you need anything, just call.] He sent to me.

It was formal and to the point. Okay.

I didn't reply and instead spent the rest of the day watching tv and playing with the dogs.

\- - -

The flight was uneventful, save for May's hideous snoring.

We got off the plane and things went fairly smoothly for us. 

I'd be back home next Sunday night, if everything went well.

We took a day to adjust ourselves in Miami and then filming began. I missed TG but I knew she was in good hands. A part of me also did miss Anabelle but I knew she was also in good hands, er paws. After we all got cars and did some paperwork off camera, our journey began and my mind was able to stay pretty focused on the task at hand. Over the next few days, our usual antics played out and we began to enjoy ourselves, even though I could tell I was enjoying myself the most. I was in a great country in a classic pickup truck. I even looked the part too. Still, in the back of my mind, I wondered what Anabelle was doing my flat.

Not in a perverted way, but in a curious way. I didn't have guests unless Clarkson needed to crash somewhere after drinking too much. And if any women came to stay, it was usually my mum. Anabelle was great and I was attracted to her. But I had a feeling she would just be a friend, nothing more. As we traveled and headed into Alabama, we were given a very lethal challenge of sorts. We had to write on one another's cars to get the driver shot at. That sounded like fun! I was more than thrilled to write on Jezza's car that "Country and Western is Rubbish" but much to my fear, May wrote on mine: "Man Love Rules Ok." as well as some other rubbish.

Somehow we got out of there in one piece and continued to conclude filming in New Orleans.

\- - -

Over the next week, I took the dogs out for walks and went into work. I found it taxing to juggle two dogs and a job so I had a new-found love for Hannah who did help out when she could. I couldn't help but think to myself that having Hammond would be nice but that would sort of defeat the purpose of me being around. A girl could dream couldn't she? As Friday rolled around again, I suspected Richard would be just about done filming and getting ready to come back. We had been texting one another but it wasn't frequent due to the time difference. But I did keep him posted on TG and any current events. He told me where he was but he kept everything pretty tight lipped. It wasn't like I'd spill the beans or anything though.

That night, I climbed into the guest bed and had a great night's sleep, still a bit jealous.

\- - -

On Sunday morning, we were all ready to go back home.

We stayed a little longer for editing and whatnot, it was expected to take longer than the window allowed the public. I was tired and everyone else seemed pretty drained as well. But we'd have to go to work Monday morning for some track tests. As we got on the plane, I found myself actually excited to go home. Not just because I missed my bed, but because I had someone there waiting for me. A real person. Granted, I had paid her to be there but that didn't make my heart flutter any less. As I texted Anabelle before we took off, I felt James nudge me from across the aisle. "What?" I muttered as I turned my phone off.

"Stop texting your girlfriend, mate, you'll see her soon."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet." James smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Our little hamster has a crush on someone, it's so cute." Jeremy chimed in from behind me and then kicked the back of my chair.

"Ow!" I glared. Most of us were in first class, Andy was back next to Jeremy while James was sitting next to a camera man, while I had a producer on my left. 

"And we thought he'd never meet someone." James teased.

"Shut up." I sighed as we began to move down the runway. I sat back and shut my eyes, intending to not open them until we were back home.

\- - -

[Leaving now, see you girls soon.] I got his message and smiled.

My stomach did a small flip and I hurried over to TG. "Richard's on his way home!" I smiled and ruffled her head playfully. I was sad about leaving. Well his flat was amazing but I was sad about going back to mine. It was smaller and sadder. Hannah was nice but I just felt happier being in Richard's, even if it was just for some extra cash. I hadn't been able to date much but if I were to start, I'd love to start with Richard. His eyes were so beautiful. I ended up doing some shopping since I had some free time on my hands. I restocked his fridge and did some cleaning up. I wasn't sure if I should head back to my place or wait.

Since I wasn't too eager to go, I didn't leave and decided to stay up and keep the dogs company, though they were sleeping, as usual.

The evening rolled around and I let out a yawn. I ordered Japanese and was about to give into a food coma when I heard someone unlocking the door. Instinctively I took hold of a magazine and rolled it up to make a handy weapon. The door opened and my heart continued to beat frantically though it was no longer due to a possible break-in but because Richard was back. "Oh!" I lowered my weapon. "Welcome home." I said.

"It's nice to see that you'd defend this place to the death." He smiled and set down his bag and closed the door behind him. I could tell he was exhausted. 

"Maybe not to the death..." I admitted. "Can I make you some tea? Should I...should I go and let you sleep?" I began to offer.

\- - -

It was good to be home.

Finally.

When I walked through the door, I was greeted by a lovely sight. Anabelle in cotton black pants and a white tee shirt...with a murderous glare in her eyes. I didn't mean to startle her but I didn't blame her for such a reaction.

"Actually," I stepped closer to her. "I'd like you to stay." I said and put my hands on her shoulders when she asked if she needed to leave now. I was tired but not too tired to do what I had been wanting to do for a while. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She froze but was soon able to relax. Her hands slipped their way into the pockets of my jacket and my hands moved down to hold onto her hips. I pulled her closer and continued to kiss her. While my first priority should have been seeing TG, I couldn't help myself. I had someone to come home to, someone who could actually hug me back.

The kiss broke and she licked her lips. "You taste like freedom." She said and I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She grinned as I moved us more into the living room.

"Neither can I." I said, an arm around her still.

"Don't you think we should...take it slow...go on a date at least." She tried to point out.

\- - -

Why the fuck was I protesting?!

This was what I wanted!

He was making me crazy, literally!

"Don't you think we've already been on...at least three already?" He muttered, his mouth moving to my neck. I blushed and decided he had a good point. That's all I needed. I moved and pressed myself to him and pushed his coat off, after unzipping it hastily. It was then that the dogs noticed a new smell in the house, Hammond. He threw the coat on the coach and moved into his bedroom and shut the door. I gave him a look and he gave me on back. "What? They'll be there in the morning."

"So will I." I couldn't help but add as he began to pull my tee shirt off. 

"Good." He smirked and placed his hands back on my body, my now bare hips. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feel of his fingertips on my flesh. His touch was soft and and sought their own exploration. Richard placed soft kisses on my neck while his fingers worked their way up to my breasts. He cupped them fully and then pushed his lips back against mine. I let out a moan and moved my hands to his pants, beginning to undo them. Yes, we've waited long enough. This wasn't sudden. No. This was just inevitable. 

As I pushed his jeans down, he pulled back and pulled off his long sleeve shirt and tossed it someplace else. As much as I wanted to say something sexy, nothing was coming to mind. I sat on the bed and he knelt in front of me. Richard gave me a boyish giggle and grinned while he slowly pulled off my pajama pants. "No need to be Captain Slow in the bedroom, dear." I winked.

"Urgh no." He made a gagging noise and I pulled him up for a soft kiss to make up for my awful joke.

\- - -

The last thing I wanted to think about was May.

She apologized with a sweet kiss and I then lowered her down on my bed, her feet dangling off the side. While it had been a long trip, I had plenty of energy for this. Anabelle tasted so sweet and smelled so sweet and looked so sweet. Everything about her was what I never knew I craved. I pulled off my underwear and then last but not least, hers. She looked up at me and I grabbed a condom. After I slipped it on, I trailed a series of soft quick pecks from her lower abdomen up to her forehead. Her laughter reached my ears and I brushed some of her honey colored hair out of her face. This was a great homecoming. 

I lifted her legs up and found she was already trembling a little. I wasn't sure if she was cold or nervous. Either way, I planned to savor this and hoped she would as well. Pushing into her silky core, I waited and looked down at her, my eyes fluttering slightly. God, she felt amazing. She felt perfect. Anabelle pushed her hips up and let out a small grunt. I grabbed her right hand with mine and used the other one to brace myself over her as I began to thrust in and out. She rocked her hips gently with mine as our laced hands held onto one another. Like her, words were failing me too. I felt myself nearing the edge as I began to speed up. I kept looking at her face, watching for any signs of discomfort. 

There were none.

\- - -

As he was pushing in and out, I felt my body grow quite warm.

I licked my lips and began to pant as I kept up with him. Our pace was slow and rather sensual, as if we had been lovers for years.

Richard's eyes were a maze of emotions. And his small moans were wonderful, it broke through the silence of being alone on my own, surrounded by him and yet, so far away. And now he was home, and I couldn't be happier. This felt so natural, i was a little freaked out. I had no time to question anything as he kept going and I was getting close. I moved my legs around his hips to help him get even close to me. Our heat mixed together as I let go of his hand and moved it to grab onto his hair gently. "Oh...Ri...Richard." I cried softly and arched up. My toes curled and I found myself tumbling over the edge, my body uncoiling.

\- - -

Anabelle came and two more hard thrusts later, I did as well.

I called out her name louder than intended and found my body shaking as her was. I quickly collected myself and moved us into a better, more comfortable position. We got under the sheets and curled up together for warmth, as the heat in the flat could only go so high. I kissed the top of her head and sighed, feeling tired but very satisfied. Anabelle rested her head on my shoulder and kissed it. "I guess it's safe to say I missed you." She muttered and closed her eyes.

"I missed you too." I replied. The two of us ended up falling asleep. When the morning came, we could have slept in, had it not been for the scratching on the door. I got up and slipped into some boxers and a robe. I went out and gave TG plenty of attention. I was about to go out and get us some breakfast when I saw Anabelle standing in the door way, my long sleeve shirt over her. My eyes lingered but I felt as though that wasn't a bad thing now. "I was just going to get dressed and get us some doughnuts."

"What? I'll go too, we can take the dogs." Anabelle said. 

In that moment, I knew she had to be the one.

"Sounds like a great plan." I smiled. And we did just that, we got dressed, got the dogs situated and we all headed out into the drizzle. We joked about the weather and the trip and pretty much anything else that came up. We ended up walking around a lot of the area as we snacked and chatted. It felt quite natural and by the time I noticed I was late for work, Clarkson had called and ask where I was. I put him on speaker as Anabelle and I stopped by the dog park.

"You out with your girlfriend?" He teased.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." I said and looked to Anabelle who smirked.

"You had him for over a week." She told Jeremy.

"It wasn't my choice." Jeremy retorted.

"I'll be there in an hour." I just sighed and hung up before the two of them could plot against me. I kissed Anabelle and we headed back to my flat. I headed into work and she stayed to look after the dogs. And within a month, it became our flat. She moved in and Hannah found a new roommate. Anabelle and I would end up hosting parties for our friends and we'd always be happy to come home to a warm flat with two loveable dogs, but also someone to talk to and to share life with, someone you could look at and just be happy without chasing your own tail.


End file.
